Fifty Shades of Love
by Christeigh
Summary: Christian finds a young girl abandoned on the street. He takes her and her twin brother home hoping to supply a home for them. But will his hope be cut short when blooming romances emerge? Rated M for smut
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades of Love

By: Christeigh

**A/N: Disclaimer for entire story, all rights go to E.L James. I hope you guys like my story.!**

**Christian POV:**

I was powering down the street, ironing out a business deal that I had been working on for weeks. My day had been normal so far and I was headed out for lunch. All of the sudden I was aware that there were unfamiliar eyes on me. I looked around for the culprit and found her leaning against a wall in the alley I was passing. She looked like she was the same age as my 15 yr. old daughter Phoebe or Bee as I affectionately called her. Her hair was matted and I could tell she hadn't bathed in a week. Slowly I walked up to her, ignoring Taylor's wary look.

" Are you alright?" She seemed to be debating running, deciding against it, she answered me.

" Y-y-yes Sir. Can I ask you for a favor?"

" Um sure" I said shaken by her nervousness.

" Is there any way that I could bother you for um five um um."

" It's alright sweetie. What is it?"

"Can I have five dollars? I really need a sandwich or something." I could tell that this poor girl hadn't eaten in quite awhile.

" How about I do you one better. I'm on my way to lunch. Would you like to join me?" Watching her eyes, I noticed at first hope and excitement, then suspicion, but finally the hunger won and she shook her head in agreement. As we continued down the street we stopped in front of a boutique. Her faced turned up at mine in confusion. I waved her in.

" Now I am happy to feed you but we have to make you look presentable!" I joked. I held up a black mini skirt with a white tank top that had sequins on it.

" Do you like this? Why don't you go try it on and then we will get you a haircut. "

" Sir I don't have any money. I'm sorry but I can't pay for it."

" I'll pay for it, um, I'm sorry I didn't get your name. I'm Christian Grey"

" My names Taylynn, I'll go try the outfit on."

After Taylynn's haircut was done she emerged looking so much better! She was quite beautiful. After being washed, her hair was beautiful golden red like a sunset.

" Alright Taylynn are you ready for lunch?"

" Yes Mr. Grey! What are we having?"

" Please call me Christian! We are going to a little steakhouse that I like. Do you like steak?"

" Um I haven't actually ever had steak but I've heard it's delicious!" She's never had steak? Hmm maybe this girl is worse off than I thought. I'm beginning to wonder what exactly I have gotten myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifty Shades of Love

Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it so far! I am so excited right now I think I'm going to put TWO chapters up today!**

**CPOV:**

We arrived at my favorite steakhouse _Steak Over. _The hostess recognized me immediately and quickly ushered us to the VIP table.

" What would you like to drink Taylynn? They have a lot of sodas here and the iced tea is pretty good here." I asked her.

" Um I guess some root beer would be nice. I think I had it once before my mom died." I could see the sadness in her eyes as she touched on her mother.

" I hope you don't mind me asking but why are you on the street?" I was really starting to become fond of Taylynn and I could tell she was taking a liking to me as well. She was debating whether or not telling me the truth. Obviously, by the way she sighed in resignation, she had decided to be honest.

" My father died right after I was born and my mother remarried a guy that turned out to not be as great as she thought he was but she lived through it. When I was seven, she got really sick and" she paused, choked up, " passed away within a month. My brother and I…"

I nearly spit out my wine, " Wait? What? You have a brother? How old is he? What's his name? WHERE is he?" Taylynn looked highly amused at my little game of 20 questions.

" He is 15, just like me. He's my twin and his name is Tristan. Tristan is at home with my dick of a stepfather." I frowned at her choice of words and she looked down at her hands.

" Look Taylynn, I'm very interested in your life story, but I need to know why you are on the streets. Are you in trouble?"

" No, I just ran away from my step father. He… um… he's been… hitting me and Tristan since our mom died. He kind of just went off the deep end you know, drinking and drugs. " I was damn near surprised at the rage I felt for these poor kids. I knew that I had to get them out of the situation.

Our meal was over and I called Taylor and he got the car for us. Once I got her situated in the car, I asked her for her address. We drove to one of the scariest places in Seattle and we pulled up to the house.

" You stay here, I'm going to get Tristan and then I will take you both back to my house. We can work out a way to get you out of this predicament. She nodded and I strode up to the door, I knocked. The door opened to a fat, dirty man holding a bottle of almost empty whiskey.

" Who the hell are you, " He drunkenly slurred," What do you want?"

" Sir, I am here for Tristan. May I come in?'

" Eh, Tristan, that little shit! Yeah sure, c'mon in." I was surprised at his willingness. I walked into a filthy house, and I looked around, searching for Tristan. My eyes locked on a boy that looked afraid of his own shadow. He came into the light and I felt myself tremor with rage when I saw the large purple bruise on his face.

" Tristan," I said softly, " Why don't you go up and pack a bag and while you are up there please grab some things for your sister."

" Who… Who are you? Is Taylynn okay?" He continued to babble on until I stopped him.

" It's alright just grab your stuff, I'll be here." He nodded warily and ran up the stairs. I turned back to the step monster.

" I will be taking Tristan and Taylynn to my house and I will be contacting the police about your abuse and neglect of these two children your stupid ass will fucking ROT in a jail cell for the rest of your pathetic, good for nothing life. Got it, fucktard?" Holy hell I don't think I have ever been this angry before. The stupid fucker didn't even have the balls to respond. Just taking another gulp of his whiskey. Tristan had come back down and we quickly headed out to the car. Taylynn jumped out of the car and for the first time I saw genuine happiness on both of their faces. I could tell this was going to be a great thing.

**A/N 2: WOW! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I really hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fifty Shades of Love**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: This is my second chapter of the day and I am so hella excited! This chapter Taylynn and Tristan will meet the rest of the Grey family. Remember to review!**

**Taylynn POV:**

I squeezed Tristan's hand as we slowed to a stop in front of a sprawling mansion that looked like a dream house from my imagination. Christian led us up to the door and unlocked the door.

" ANA! I'm home!" Christian yelled lovingly, " We have guests!" A beautiful woman came running down the stairs, with a huge smile. The smile faltered a little bit when she saw us and she looked confused.

" Who's this Christian?"

" This is Tristan and Taylynn. It's a complicated story that I'll explain later. Right now, " he said, moving up to hug her, " I'm hungry." The way he said it made me think that he was hungry for something a little different than food. I heard multiple feet thundering down the stairs and I watched for the stampede to turn the corner. The first one to come down was a boy that looked to be about 17, he was the spitting image of Christian. Next was a bubbly little girl who was probably 15 just like me. When she came down I heard Tristan inhale sharply, I turned to him confused. His eyes were dark with lust, but it didn't remind me of just a horny teenage boy. It reminded me of the picture I'd seen of my parents wedding day, adoration. I almost snorted at him. Or at least I would have if I hadn't been stopped short by the sight of a younger boy prancing down last. His hair was copper, his eyes blue and piercing, and his mouth plump. Oh lord, he's gorgeous. The older boy walked over just about as calm and graceful as his father.

" Hello I'm Ted! I would stay to chat but I am off to meet my girlfriend Aimee." I supposed I wasn't being very polite by being so dismissive, but right now I was just lost in mystery boy's eyes!

" Teddy please be careful!" Ana said, while Ted rolled his eyes at the nickname, " You know Jose would kill me if something happened to his daughter!"

" Yes mother…" He said exasperated.

" Hey watch your tone mister or I will show Taylynn and Tristan your baby pictures!" Christian said jokingly. Ted walked out of the door laughing. The girl came bounding up to me and introduced herself.

" Hi! I'm Phoebe, Did you know that your hair is like super gorgeous?!"

" Pheebs please leave Taylynn alone." Ana said apologetically. She laughed and went into the kitchen to help with dinner. Tristan followed her like a puppy.

" And then there were two." I joked to the last Grey I had yet to meet. He laughed and it sounded like velvet.

" Hey I'm Timothy. Nice to meet you sweetheart " He had the beauty of his mother and the charm of his father. I blushed the shade of a rose and he grinned at me. Christian, Timothy, and me were the only people left in the room and Christian was looking at the two of us all suspicious.

" I'm going to go talk to Welch, I'll leave you too here. Um… let's keep our hands to ourselves please."

" Oh my god. Dad! You just can't say stuff like that. Jeez." Tim said. Christian just laughed him off.

" Why don't you guys just go play XBOX or something. Just keep your hands in plain sight." He said as he walked out of the room. Timothy turned to me and said,

" How about I show you your room upstairs. You can unpack your stuff, " he paused to trail his hand down my cheek, causing me to involuntarily lean into his palm, " and then I'll show you around."

" Alright that sounds so nice." I lowered my voice to a whisper, " Do you feel it too?"

" Yes. Yes I do. I've never felt this kind of instant connection before. It's weird, but I think I like it." My stomach clenched from the super low, super sexy voice he used. God, I could get used to this!

**A/N 2: Holy crap this was not how I planned this chapter to go but damn am I happy with it. Are you guys happy? Leave a review! I am always open for suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fifty Shades of Love**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Holy hell! I am so glad that you guys like this story! If you aren't sure if you like it, please feel free to leave a suggestion so I can make it that you do like it! I'd love more feedback! ****hint hint wink wink* Oh and this chapter is going to have some underage "romance" so if that offends you you should leave now.**

**Taylynn POV**

" Well," Timothy said once we reached the top landing of the house, " This is our upstairs."

" It's quite beautiful! So where are Tristan and I staying?" I asked him.

" What? Oh! You guys can have different rooms! If that's alright?"

" Oh yeah that's fine! I've just never had my own room." He nodded, saving me from my embarrassment. He gestured towards a room at the end of a spacious hallway.

" Here. You can stay in this room. Go ahead in unpack your stuff. And then I'll show you the rest of the house and outside." I nodded and hurriedly unpacked all of my stuff in 30 seconds flat. He watched with an amused look on his face at my rushing. Even with my back to him I was still aware of exactly where he was, it was as if there was as if there was a string connecting us.

" Alright miss… um… I'm sorry I didn't catch your last name."

" Oh it's James, Taylynn James."

" Well Miss James! Lets go for the Tour ala Grey." He said with a obnoxious fake French accent. I laughed and he grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

" This is Ted's room." We stopped at room with a sign saying **STAY OUT ALL SIBLINGS, " **He's not very friendly." He joked. I laughed as we continued to the next room.

" This is my darling sisters room." The door was opened and it was the typical girls room, pictures and makeup all over. The only things different were the posters on the wall. Motley Crue, Guns N' Roses, and ACDC littered the walls. I was fascinated but Timothy continued to pull me down the hallway.

" My parent's room, " It was a very simple but elegant room not too interesting. "

" Hmm well if that's it, no one important is left… " I acted like I forgot him

" Ah ah Miss James I think you are forgetting someone." His tone was happy but his eyes hinted on something else, more domineering.

" And this is my room, " he said leading me in. " What do you think." It was blue and green with a large bed and lots of books on the shelf. It was a very nice room actually. It mostly reminded me of a room that I would like to have.

I was speechless, " Oh wow it's beautiful. " I stepped in and sat on the bed. He sat down with me and grabbed my hand.

" I know you feel it too, I just find it crazy that we have this sort of chemistry. You are very beautiful you know." The voice he used was low, silky, and made every muscle in my body clinch deliciously. I couldn't help it any longer and I launched myself at him, gluing my lips to his.

**Timothy POV:**

We were sitting on my bed when all of a sudden Taylynn threw herself at me. Her lips hit mine with a force that I succumbed to easily. I immediately returned the force and felt myself grow hard. I pulled away red faced and embarrassed at my lust. She looked down, and when she looked up her eyes were black with wanting. I could tell she wanted to go further, but it wasn't in a way that made me think that she had done this kind of thing before, but more like she was compelled by an unseen force to do it. I ran my hand from her knee to her thigh and she moaned.

" Should we be doing this," she asked warily, " I don't want to offend your dad, he's been so nice to us."

" My dad doesn't decide what I do, Taylynn. If it feels right than we should do it. We are almost adults I mean I'm almost 15 and you are 15 why shouldn't we? She nodded and I rubbed her shoulder and she placed her hand on my bicep. Her hand trailed down my chiseled chest onto my waist. I yanked her shirt off of her body and rubbed her taut stomach. I was just about to take off her bra when I heard my mom yell up the stairs.

" Timmy! I know your father told you to stay in sight!"

" Shit! Come on, Taylynn!"

**Phoebe POV**

Tristan was following behind me like a fucking puppy. I mean god he was cute but I wasn't in love with him!

" So what are we making for dinner?" He asked.

" Homemade pasta with alfredo sauce and grilled chicken."

" Oh wow that sounds amazing! I know an amazing recipe for pasta!" Wow! Wonder boy had a hobby! I wonder what else he likes!

" That sounds really great Tristan."

" Yeah my mom taught it to me I think. She used to cook and dance to Motley Crue." Oh hell he has an excellent taste in music too! I could get used to him!

**Ana POV:**

I loved all of my children but recently I've been feeling like I wanted more kids. Unfortunately Christian didn't, so there was nothing I could do. With Tristan and Taylynn here I was beginning to already feel much more full and content. This is going to be a beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifty Shades of Love**

Chapter 5

**CPOV**

Phoebe and Tristan had bonded together well over making dinner and it was a wonderful meal. It was very comforting for me to see because it wasn't a sexual closeness, more like puppy love. Unlike Timothy of course, he practically tackled Tristan to make sure he got to sit next to Taylynn. I slowly chewed my food, not even attempting to act like I wasn't staring at them. Lucky for me, they were completely involved in each other. Every other second they shared a secret glance that worried me. Ana and I always looked at each other like that right before we had sex. Shit, that thought came out of nowhere. _Oh GOD,_ they couldn't possibly… I mean… No of course they wouldn't, they're only 15. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. In my stupor I missed all of the kids leave the table, I looked out the window and saw them heading to the stables.

**Taylynn POV**

I was so excited to ride the horses, I picked the beautiful Arabian named Vanilla and we set out on a trail. I rode right next to Tim, while Tristan and Phoebe rode so close that every once in a while their horses brushed against each other.

" Are you having fun Taylynn?" Timothy asked.

" Oh yea! It's just beautiful out here! I could never get used to this view!"

" It's alright, but compared to you… well everything just pales in comparison." I was stunned with the unbelievably sweet compliment. It was obvious though that Phoebe noticed.

" Um, hey Tristan, do you want to head back? I think we have the stuff for crème brule in the kitchen."

" Yeah sure! Let's go!" I shot Phoebe a grateful look and she winked at me. Tristan and I continued on the trail. We slowed as we past the waterfront.

" Maybe we can go sailing tomorrow. But right now we need to get back to the stables before it gets dark." Tim said regretfully. It took us a while but we eventually made it back to the stables. Tim grabbed my hips and pulled me off Vanilla.

" I just don't think I can take it any longer Taylynn." He plastered his lips onto mine and slid his tongue into my mouth. I moaned loudly and leaned into his body. I felt his hard on grow, and pulled away.

" I really want this Tim but I have to admit that I've never done this before."

" It's okay I've only done this once, but it was a drunken encounter at a party. I don't think that it counted. " I nodded and he kissed me again, pulling my shirt over my head. I grabbed his and yanked it up and ran my hands over his six pack. His hands undid my zipper and my shorts fell to the stable floor, leaving me in only my bra and underwear. Timothy's jeans quickly followed my shorts, along with my bra and his boxers. My panties were ripped from my body, eliciting a groan. I grabbed his erection and slowly sank to my knees. Taking him into my mouth, I sucked hard and rubbed his balls. I continued this until he pulled away. He threw me onto a saddle blanket and kissed from my ear, down to the tops of my breasts, to my nipples, and finally down to my hot mound. He licked and kissed every inch of it, making me moan, groan and generally fall apart until I reached a shattering orgasm. Tim rolled on a condom and slipped a finger inside me. Carefully he pushed into me, a flash of pain shook through me and Timothy stopped.

" Please, continue, " I panted out, " I'm fine." He continued, steadily picking up his pace until I felt my walls clench and that pushed him over the edge and we came together, falling into a post orgasmic bliss. Every inch of me felt happy and satisfied.

**CPOV**

It had been awhile since Phoebe and Tristan had gotten back from their ride. I had seen Tim and Taylynn go back into the stables but they hadn't come out. I know that it was overprotective of me, but I was worried so I decided to head out to check on them. On my way out I heard a muffled scream and hurried to the door. Just before I opened the door, I saw through the window my youngest son buried inside of Taylynn. Both of them were moaning and I saw them shudder to a stop. The white hot rage shot through me like a gunshot and I slammed into the room. Taylynn screamed and tried to cover herself.

" Dad! What the fuck!" Timothy yelled but trailed off when he saw my face.

" What. In. The. FUCK. Are you doing? You are 15 fucking years old! What the hell is wrong with you! Get your FUCKING clothes on now, and get your asses into the fucking house, before I REALLY lose my cool. Ready to have a chat?!


End file.
